The Phoenix and the Seahorse
by TheWickednessOfThoughts
Summary: She thinks she loves him, she has for several years. What happens when they meet? When she has to let go, he's there for her. What happens when she realizes he stole her heart? Will he be the one to put out the fire that burns inside her? SPOILERS FOR CATCHING FIRE.
1. The Berries

**DISCLAIMER: **_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. _Except for Kinnon and some other characters that you might not recognize.

* * *

**Kinnon's POV**

I woke up early today, threw the first clothes I found on and ran down the stairs, I jumped from the third slope to the wooden floor and it creaked as I darted out to the door and smashed it open, I didn't bother to close it, I just rand to the merchant area as fast as I could to leave the strawberries in the front door before anyone in the Mellark's bakery woke up. I do this every week, in the weekend I collect different types of berries, tie them in a piece of cloth and leave hem for Peeta, I always leave a note for him. This one says "_They're just as sweet as you -K."_ I think that's kind of _too sweet_, but it's what I think.

Peta Mellark has been the sweetest person to me scince I. . . can get to remember. I blush to the tought of him, and I decide to linger around, just to see his tired and glowing blue eyes shine with the sunlight and his messy blond hair.

After a while I see him wake up and come down the stairs. He is one of the few people that wake up looking dazzling. It's barely six o' clock in the morning, so I must've woken up at four. I look at him walking towards the door and I dash behind a store, to see his face. He reads the note and blushes, then looks around for someone to be near, akes a strawberry and bites on it. He seems to enjoy it. That makes me very happy.

I walk calmly from where I hid towards my house, making sure to slowly walk in front of the bakery, Peeta's still in the front porch, so I 'casually' turn to look at him and smile, he smiles back, his smile makes my heart skip a beat, it's just so. . . wonderful.

As I get to my house and take my knives to find some food, I must eat as much as I can, the Third Quarter Quell is tommorrow, and If I get picked I have to get on a few pounds. _Who knows what wickedness their going to do this time, _ I think as I throw in a jacket ant put the knives in the inside pocket. I head out to the meadow to go hunting for as much as I can.

I have to hunt because, well, I'm an orphan. My father brought me from District 13 when I was about two years old, and he married Katterine Abernathy, Haymitch's bastard sister. She took me as her own and loved me, until they were executed by the Capitol. My father was a sort of vigilant from thirteen, to inform them about the Capitol's activity nearby. They discovered it and shot him and my mother. I was about 10 years old, and when I came from school, I didn't find them, but saw their blood splashed across the floor.

I don't want the people to know I'm an orphan, because they'll send me to live with my 'uncle' Haymitch, and he's a crazy, careless stinky drunk, and it won't be much different from living alone, just that my house smells nicer.

**Peeta'sPOV**

Today in the morning I heard a noice in my door, and went to open it, again, one of those tiny bags filled with fruit, berries or nuts that appear every week in my front porch every morning, with a note attatched to it. I bet Katniss leaves it, we haven't spoken scince the victory tour, though, so today I decide to venture in the forest for the first time, to find her and thank her for the berries.

I walk towards the meadow, and find a loose spot to sneak in, I've never been to the foest, but it's not bad at all. I hear all of the birds shut silent, and I hear a faint voice coming from somewhere, I bet it's Katniss singing. I sneak up and hear the voice getting stronger, I haven't heard Katniss sing scince we were five. This voice is strong and powerful, yet sweet. I sneak up into a bush and get extremely close to the voice.

I close my eyes and get close to her, and kiss her shoulder. I feel her shiver and open my eyes. _SHIT!_ this girl is not Katniss! Her hair is the colour of honey, although a bit darker, and her skin is olive, but tan. I back away, but she already turned around, and saw me. Her cheeks go beet red and freezes on the spot. . . She's the girl who smiled at me tenderly in he morning. I feel so embarrassed.

**KinnonPOV**

_PEETA MELLARK JUST KISSED MY NECK!_

What was he thinking about? Does he know it was me who leaves him the berries? Does he like me? I'm just so happy I could die. I decide to put all my catches in a sack and head out, I need to eat as much as I can. I find a fat groosling trying to fly on top of me, but as I see it I throw one of my knives at it and slash it's head off. More food for me.

After my excitement I decide to return to my house, turn my old TV on and stare at it, I knew they were going to broadcast the announcement today, so I keep staring unir I hear the anthem, and suddenly President Snow appears, he does a lot of introduction and then takes a small wooden box with the number with hundreds of years worth of Quells. he takes out an envelope with the number three printed on it. He say all that it means, but I don't care about what he says, until he speaks the words "The double of tributes will be sent. One male victor and a boy related to him, and one Female victor and a girl related to her."

_Thanks Haymitch, being your niece has been really helpful - _I think. Tommorow at two I'll be standing alone in the area of the fifteen-year-olds, waiting for my name to be called and fight against 24 victors and their relatives.

**KatissPOV**

NO! This can't be happening, I can't bare to think of Prim's name being called again, and now, there's no way to save her. I dart out of my house in the Victor's village and dash to my old house of the Seam.

_This is awful, how can this be happenning! Snow did this, he knows Prim is the only relative of a victor. . .why? _-I think.

I sit in a corner, where I curl up in a ball. I yell with rage, sadness and fear. Tears down my cheeks, and I start sobbing.

After I have no tears left to cry, I hear someone walk towards me, I look up and see my mother. I notice the dispair in her eyes, she's feeling as bad as me, and she knows all that I'm thinking.

She comes towards me and ties her arms around me. This makes me feel better.

"Katniss, you have to come back home, Primrose needs you. . . And I do too."

"I won't be good comforting her, if she sees me like this she'll get worse, she knows she's coming to the Games"

"You have to be strong! You can't leave her now! You can't do what I did!"

She's right, I can't leave Prim. I stand up and look at her, she stands too and we walk home. I find Prim staring at some spot i the distance, thinking.

"Prim, I'm here" I say, she turns around and smiles. "Everything will be alright, I'm here for you" she gives me a lovely grin, and I hug her, I will protect her.

We all go to sleep. Everything will be alright, Prim is coming home safe and sound.

Tommorrow is the reaping day.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I WILL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! I WILL ACCEPT ANY SUGGESTIONS, COMMENTS, ETC. **


	2. Stare at the girl

**DISCLAIMER: **_I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, except for Kinnon... _

* * *

**KinnonPOV**

I wake up really late. I think it's about midday. I slide out of bed and sit on the floor for a while.

Today is reaping day.

I stand up and walk to the bathroom. I sink my face in a bucket of cold water. Now I'm all woken up. I decide to get dressed and take a stroll around town until it's almost two, and, who knows, I might get the chance to see Peeta.

I walk out of my house and start walking around, I see people geting ready for the reaping. They won't be reaped, but they still have to attend and watch. After a short while I find myself leaning against a wall, looking around, thinking of how will I survive in the arena. What will be my plan? I am not large enough to be a "ruthless killer", although that idea seems pretty ridiculous to me, I could easily pass by as a weakling. I'm relatively small compared to some people, and I can fake a good cry.

After some time, I decide to go home and prepare for the reaping.

I fill my tub with water and wash my body. Then I throw in a white sundress with specks of yellow that used to belong to my mother, put on a pair of matching shoes and take a slim, purple ribbon to tie my hair up in a small ponytail.

I look out of my window and see people walking to the sqare, so I walk out and head to the sqare. When I get there I see I didn't come late at all. People are just arriving.

I go to register and the man sitting in that table seems amazed to see another person. There are only about two known relatives of victors in the eligible age. Primrose Everdeen, Katniss' thirteen-year-old sister, and Peeta's eighteen-year-old brother, whom I think is called Patrick.

"Only relatives and victors" the man in the table said, looking at me with a face that was easy to read, he was thinking "_Is this girl stupid or what?" _

"I'm a relative" I said, and he looked at me in disbelief. "Name?" he asked, and in the most serious voice ever heard in history, I said "Kinnon Hubbs Abernathy."

The man shut up and registered me. I walked to the area of te fifteen-year-olds and stood there alone. Everybody stared at me, wondering who I was, until the perky District 12 escort Effie Trinket hopped onto the stage. She also seemed o stare at me, but then she decided to start calling out names.

"Ladies first," she chimed in her Capitol accent. "Katnis Everdeen!" she chimed and in less than a minute Katniss was in the stage. Then she hopped to the boys' names and took out Peeta and his brothers names. I think that she wanted to leave the female relative's name hanging in the air, she must know it's giong to be Prim. And as expected, it is. The name of Primrose Everdeen is called, and she starts walking towards the stage.

"I volunteer as a tribute!" I say, running out and grabbing onto Prim's shoulder.

Everyone's eyes jut open widely and stare at me.

* * *

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER! THE LOVE STORY IS ABOUT TO START!**


	3. She's dead

**KinnonPOV**

I ignore their stares and walk towards the stage and stand as still as a statue next to Katniss. Effie shakes the shock of the unknown volunteer off her face and walks towards me in a way that seems like dancing. She claps her hands together and chimes "Ooh! It seems volunteering is the new thing, isn't it?, What's your name sweetie?" She looks at me and smirks. "Kinnon Hubbs. . . Abernathy," I say flatly. Haymitch's eyes grow so wide he seems cartoonish, _Yes, it's me uncle Haymitch, _I think.

"Oh! So Abernathy, huh? What's your relationship with him?" she chimes, "I'm his sister Katterine's child, he's my uncle" I say flatly, but looking at him with a look of slight anger, nearly imperceptible. He chokes in his scotch, he didn't expect me to show up.

"Okay!" she says gleefully, "Let the 75th Hunger Gaames begin" and gives a hop of joy, I know she's faking it, she looks sad inside, I can see it.

**HaymitchPOV**

_Katterine's child? How on earth is this possible!_ I think, I know people see I'm shocked, I even choked on my scotch. I never thought I'd see Katterine's child, I never spoke to Katterine after my father threw her out of the house, he told me she was a bastard child and she couldn't take her anymore, she was born two years before my parents got married, five before I was born. My father told me I wasn't aloud to talk to her or see her, she was only sixteen and living out in the streets, she eventually went to live with a friend, but I never saw her after that, she must be about forty-seven now.

And now her child is being reaped for a brutal fort-eight people Quarter Quel like the one I won, only that now half of those are victors.

**KinnonPOV**

They lead us straight to the train station, no time for final goodbyes. I can see disappointment on everyone else's faces. They wanted to say farewell to their families, I keep my mask of seriousness drawn all over my face, I scincerely don't care, It's not like anyone's comng to say goodbye to me.

They're dead.

As we reach the station I soften my face and put on a cute, tender face on me. I've always been a good actress, so I'll act up a nice, sweet girl. We all go down the car and head to the station, they make us wait a while outside the luxurious train so that the cameras get a good shot. They are all focusing on Katniss and Peeta, the "star-crossed lovers from District 12". I need to get some attention if I want sponsors, so I gleefully wave and smile at the cameras, winking my eyes as I grin softly. They seem to love it, and soon they're all trained on me. _Good, _-I think- _This should get me some likeability._

I feel despicable, I feel like a puppet, but, I want to stay alive, and the Capitol freaks seem to like dolls. I wave goodbye and hop onto the train, taking of my mask and sitting on a velvet couch spotted in the middle of an elegant iving room. My cheeks are numb from so much smiling, so I close my eyes and rest my face.

After a while the others come into the living room, and Haymitch sits across, just staring at me. "What's up Uncle? Do I have a bug in my face or something?" I ask mockingly. "No, I was just wondering how much you look like Katterine, that's all" He answers flatly, and with a voice that gives to my understanding that he has been drinking. Of course, Haymitch is _never _sober.

"How has she been?" He asks, "Dead for abut six years now" I answer, Haymitch's eyes open wide in surprise at my answer. "How. . . ?" "Murdered by peacekeepers, along with my father. . . " I look down, I keep my voice steady, but remembering the splash of blood in the floor hurts. Hamitch has an exaggerate shock registered al over his face, "Sorry, I didn't -" "I's fine, but it's not nice to remember though". Everyone in the room stays quiet until Peeta breaks the silence, "Today has a nice weather, wasn't it?" he says, obviously joking. I chuckle, that's a lame thing for someone who has that ease with words to say, but the mood was so tense, you could practically cut it with a knife.

I look at him and smile, "It sure does, Peeta," I say, grabbing a strawberry out of a fruit basket and biting on it. This strawberries are so sweet I bet they're altered, but they're so delicious I can't help to close my eyes and savor it.

I stand up and walk towards my room, looking back at everyone and smiling. My room is small, but everything is organized in a way that the space seems larger. I strip down and go to take a shower. Hmm. . . how enjoyable showers are, it's like bathing under rain. After I'm done I yank a blouse and a ruffled skirt out of the closet and put them on. I walk outside to find evryone sitten down having dinner, so I sit in the remaining chair and immediately an Avox puts a magnificent plate of smoking stake covered in sauce, decorated with beans and mashed potatoes. Just smellig the meat makes my mouth water.

The meat practically disolves when you touch it, after it follows a piece of turkey with salad and a stunning cheesecake that melts in your mouth topped with strawberries and a red, sweet sauce.

After dinner I'm so full and tired that I throw myself into the couch and rest a while, watching everyone else walk to their rooms to sleep, but I'm not tired. Not at all.

A while later I get bored of sitting and I decide to explore around the train, and after a long hallway I find a sort of small library, and two little couches. In the corner of my eye I spot a violin and a saxophone. _Great! -_I think- _Now I'll have some fun._

I close the door of the small room and take the saxophone first, I start toying around with it and then get to playing a soft song. After that I start a louder, stronger and more powerful melody. When my lungs are out of air I grab the violing and start playing a very easy song, then turn it into a fantastic and really fast sonata that my father thaught me. I love music. When I hear some footsteps I leave the instruments and look for a book to read, as I search the numerous shelves Peeta comes in.

"Sorry that I woke you up" I say, apologetic. "Nah, you didn't wake me," he says, "I couldn't sleep, but I heard some music and came here. Was it you playing?"

"Yeah, my father thaught me when I was a child" I say, I feel my cheeks start to heat up. "You're really good," he says, smling sweetly as only he can, and then he takes a seat in one of the couches. "And you. . . you're really good at painting" I say, seaching the top bookshelf, standig on my tiptoes. "Thank you" he says, I know he's smiling, I hear it in his voice. I pull out a book from the top shelf and it falls on my head. _Ouch!_

"Are you okay?" asks Peeta. _This book could be an enciclopedia! It almost kills me! _ "Yeah. . . It was a pretty light book" I say, and he chuckles, so I smile lightly at him.

I take it and start reading.

About an hour later the lights suddenly go out.

I don't like reading in the dark, so I go and try to put the book in the shelf where i took it. _It's too high _-I think. The shelf is really really high up, so the book keeps falling off when I try to push it in with the tip of my fingers. I suddenly feel a warm hand on top of mine, and Peeta grabs the book and places it in the shelf.

I turn around, and find out I'm really close to him. _We've never been this close._

My cheeks burn as if I was getting a fever. I stand on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek.

"Good night" I say, shyly and leave the room.

I'll better get some sleep, tommorrow's going to be a long day.


End file.
